


Amor tussique non celatur - Love and cough can't be hidden

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Shiki has a crush on Iori. He thinks he's subtle but...
Kudos: 8





	Amor tussique non celatur - Love and cough can't be hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiki Ando](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiki+Ando).



> This work was written for the COWT 10, week 6, mission 5: Amor tussique non celatur ( love and cough can't be hidden)
> 
> rating: SAFE  
> words: 1274
> 
> This work is a gift for the Paralive White Day Event for: SHIKI ANDO! Happy White Day, Shiki!  
> the prompt was:
> 
> technically part of the obligatory chocolates made during home ec @ school since Shiki sometimes hangs out @ AKYR's turf for hw and highschooler hangouts. Shiki gives the chocolates shyly but he really wanted to show iori-san his gratitude... >//////>

Shiki Ando was an awkward little teenager and he had a crush.

He hadn't meant to!  
And it wasn't like he didn't know he didn't have a chance in hell.  
There was no way his feelings could be reciprocated... but he didn't care about that.

Iori Suiseki was... amazing.

He was handsome, that much was obvious to everyone that had functioning eyes.  
But it wasn't just that.  
He was charming and had a unique allure that for Shiki was difficult to put into words...  
he was like a prince, with the confidence and looks of one.

The first time he had seen him he had thought he was going to be an insufferable prick that would look down at him, but he had underestimated him.

Despite his higher status, Suiseki was down to earth and open with everyone.

Even with someone like Shiki.  
He could never forget how he had slammed into him one time in the corridors, right in front of everyone.

He hadn't been able to properly apologize at that time, going red and frozen on the floor, his breath quickening and worried by the stares of a bunch of strangers.

But Suiseki hadn't laughed mockingly like everyone else. He instead had flashed him a big smile and actually helped him standing back again, and he was the one to apologize for making him fall.

And Shiki had stayed there, only being able to shake his head and saying he was sorry.

He hadn't thanked him properly.

He had never expected to ever being as lucky as to hang out with him – well, not just the two of them alone, but with his gang.

During home economics class he had been paired up with an exceptionally tall guy from another class. He was even quieter than he was.  
But he had brightened considerably when he had seen Shiki's cute cat-shaped biscuits.

“Haha... kittens... cute”

“Oh... thanks?”

And after different classes spent in his company Hokusai had invited him to join his friends... and their leader was Suiseki.

He had been so worried he wanted to run, but Iori had laughed wholeheartedly, formally introducing him to everyone.

When he had asked timidly if he could hang out with them, Iori had patted him on the shoulders.

“Of course! You were invited by a brother, that makes you part of the family!”

Shiki had going red at that phrase but he had felt so grateful he wanted to cry.  
All those guys where so loud and energetic!  
He wasn't used to spending time with people of his age – after school, he usually went straight home – and he felt relieved knowing that he didn't have to fill the silence in any way. Hokusai was quiet and no one judged him for it.

Ito and Maruyama argued all the time, Gaho tried to let them behave with little success... Shiki envied a little the casual way they spoke to one another. It was obvious that they cared a lot about each other. And it was surprising to find who he fit in that strange bunch.

He made sure to make food for everyone but he didn't feel like we had thanked Iori enough.

And despite his better judgment, his heart raced every time Iori so much as looked at him.

Shiki thought that all considered, he had managed to remain at least subtle over his feelings – since he was really shy in general, not just around Suiseki – until Maruyama picked him aside.

“Okay, this is pitiful, I'll help you out!”

“... what? How? What are you talking about?”

“About your embarrassing crush on your leader, of course!”

Shiki blushed violently at that, trying to say something but he was left gasping like a fish out of water.

Reo laughed at his reaction.

“... Hahaha! If I wasn't already sure, that reaction alone would have given it away!”

Reo wiped away tears from his eyes.

“Well, your leader is really cool, and he was lots of admirers but... there's no need to give up right away...”

“I..I know I don't have a chance... I... I just want to show my gratitude... but... but I don't know what to do...”

“Well... you're good at cooking, right? Valentine's day is coming soon, you could make him something special!”

“...Oh.”

Shiki had thought hard and well about what to do, and he had chosen to make cute little chocolates cutely shaped like cats – since he wasn't sure about what kind of chocolate Iori preferred, he made a bunch of different flavours, hoping for the best.

And during Valentine's day, he bought them at school, hoping for the right time to give them to him... but he didn't have the courage.

He couldn't.

He couldn't tell Suiseki he liked him.

He would cry if he couldn't hang out with them anymore...

Maruyama was the one that saw him fidgeting and lost his patience.

He called out Suiseki.

“Hello, Iori! Shiki wants to speak with you!”

Iori was talking with Gaho and they both turned. Gaho was holding two bags full of Valentine's chocolate.

“Yes?”

Reo smiled mischievously and whispered “now you can't run away anymore! Just do it!”

Shiki was sweating profusely.

“I...I uhm... It's... uhm... I”

Suiseki patted his shoulders trying to reassure him, but he just ended up making it worse. His proximity just made Shiki's heart beat even faster.

Shiki gave out speaking and just took the chocolates from his rucksack, his hands shaking.

The box he had chosen wasn't heart-shaped or anything clearly romantic because he hadn't had the courage to pick something so obvious.

“T...Thank you... Suiseki... for... everything”

Iori received the box, surprised.

“Oh? What's this?” He opened it just then and there.

Everyone else picked from behind his shoulder.

“Hahahaha! So cute! Thank you very much, Shiki!”

Iori took one white chocolate from the box and shoved it on Shiki's half-opened mouth.

“Everyone, let's eat them!”

Iori shared Shiki's chocolates with everyone.

The others hesitated a bit, glancing back at Shiki.

Ito looked away, his voice unsure “ I don't think those were meant for all of us...?”

Iori shook one hand in front of his face like he was trying to wave away such a silly thought.

“These are for me, aren't they? But what is mine is to be shared with my family!”

Shiki gulped down his own chocolate.

“Does this mean... I am... one of the family as well?”

“Of course!”

Shiki felt happy about that, but he also wanted to cry a little.

It wasn't what he had hoped for... but maybe it was even better.

He had a place to belong.

“Come on guys, let's go!” Iori threw a couple of chocolates into his mouth and started walking home but the others stayed with Shiki.

Gaho patted his head.

“I know this isn't what you meant but... your feelings will reach him someday!”

Shiki's eyes went big at that phrase. He looked at Maruyama suspiciously.

He shook his head “No no no! I didn't tell anyone!”

Ito sighed “Well, you wanted to give him chocolates on Valentine's day... even I could get it!”

Maruyama sneered at that “Oooh? So you KNOW you're dumb, don't you?”

Ito was outraged and screamed at him “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

Gaho ran to stop them, leaving Hokusai and Shiki alone.

Hokusai's soft voice would have been easily lost if he wasn't so close to Shiki.

“I'm sorry... but your chocolates are really tasty. Please, continue cooking for us, even if you think of Iori first”

Shiki wanted to cry from the embarrassment.

“What, you KNEW AS WELL?”


End file.
